


[Podfic] Madmen by wicked_pistil

by saffronbunbaker



Category: Death Note
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mental Instability, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion between old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Madmen by wicked_pistil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollinia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Madmen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81245) by wicked_pistil / pollinia. 



  


**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/upz0fs5ho218xx1/Madmen%20by%20wicked-pistil.mp3?dl=0) (SIZE 6.17 MBs) ||| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4qczvetf955ub9m/Madmen%20by%20wicked-pistil.m4b?dl=0) (SIZE 6.64 MBs)

**Length** : 00:06:38

[Stream](https://dl-web.dropbox.com/get/Podfic/Madmen%20by%20wicked-pistil.mp3?_subject_uid=255660814&w=AADLIzviXfSjUruxhZbl8m58_L1C4M19mGyCJ8nSFK0XUw)

 

**Podficcer notes:**  
I read this years ago and it's been one of those fics that sometimes pops up in my mind and I immediately have to go re-read it. That's actually what happened, then after finding myself sitting in my room reading the fic out loud for myself I decided to try and see if I could get a hold of wicked-pistil/pollinia, and would you guess my luck, they were still active! That alone made me happy because then I could send them some feedback even this long after it was written, but then they gave me permission to record and I was over the moon!

I like this fic because I can so clearly see how it could have played out like this, L is a hard act to follow and the pressure on the Wammy kids must have been immense.


End file.
